


About to burn, or still on fire?

by GreenOkapi



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, First Time, Frottage, Ghirahim has both types of genitalia, Ghirahim is just a brat, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Link is a teeny tiny bit sadistic, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Restraints, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, bottom ghirahim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenOkapi/pseuds/GreenOkapi
Summary: Link gets a bit too into his second fight with Ghirahim in the Fire Sanctuary and it leads to things he never could have imagined.
Relationships: Link/Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	About to burn, or still on fire?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've actually finished and posted so I'm a little bit nervous about it, haha.  
> I hope y'all enjoy though~

Blade met blade with a loud clang and Link barely managed to keep from staggering back, the demon had so much raw strength packed into that slender body of his it was a bit scary. Still, this fight was going way better than their first one, though, anything could be considered better than having your own sword yanked out of your hand and thrown back at you. Twice.

Link had been wholly unprepared back then, not even a day since he’d first touched the surface. The enemies he’d fought before Ghirahim had been easy enough. Some had caught him by surprise, sure, like the skulltula swinging back at him after he’d hit it and knocking him off the ledge he’d been standing on, but it still hadn’t taken him long to figure out how to kill it. The bokoblins, deku babas and even the one stalfos he’d ran into he’d taken out with considerable ease.

But Ghirahim was different. If the demon lord hadn’t promised to let him live after their first encounter Link wasn’t sure he’d actually be here right now, what a large mistake on Ghirahim’s part.

“You’re distracted Skychild!” Was the only warning Link got before a dagger flew at him, nicking his right shoulder as he jumped out of the way, Ghirahim wasn’t the only one who could make stupid mistakes it seemed.

The dagger flew back into the demon’s hand and he licked the blood he’d just drawn off, giving a small, pleased hum at the taste. Everytime Ghirahim did that it sent a weird feeling Link couldn’t quite place surging through him, it was probably disgust, maybe a little bit of fear, yet, there was something about the feeling that the hero didn’t entirely dislike and he shuddered briefly before steeling himself. The demon was right, he was distracted, he needed to win this time, for Zelda’s, no, the entire world’s sake.

-

The fight dragged on way longer than it should and Link had a few new cuts to go with the one in his shoulder, however the hero could definitely notice how Ghirahim seemed to be exerting himself way more than he’d probably intended, if the low grunts and pants were anything to go by. The hard skin on his arms seemed to be a bit softer than it had been at the start as well. Link instinctively licked his lips as he managed to strike the demon again drawing a small pained gasp from him, there was something so weirdly satisfying about it and the hylian wondered for a short moment if the demon was rubbing off on him a little. That was... probably not good... but he couldn’t find it in himself to think about it too much at the moment as he dodged another one of Ghirahim’s slashes, less thinking, more fighting.

Before Link could slash back at the demon this time he’d teleported away, conjuring up a circle of daggers to send flying at the hero, one of them hit it’s mark but the rest Link managed to deflect back at their owner with a well timed shield bash, earning him another pained grunt, he almost didn’t notice the new wound on himself, neither did he notice the grin on his face.

More daggers came flying and Link expertly deflected them all back. Ghirahim staggered back a step, looking absolutely furious at having his own attacks used against him and also more than a little confused over the turn this battle was taking. The demon didn’t seem to bleed normal blood (but rather… diamonds?) so Link had no way of knowing how hurt the demon actually was but he had a feeling this would soon be over.

Ghirahim jumped and disappeared again, Link jumped backwards just as the demon descended from above, swords first, they ended up stuck in the floor and before he could pull them out the hero was on him, slashing at him two, three times, making him lose his grip on the swords and then Link followed with a spin attack, using every ounce of power he had to send the other man flying across the room.

“...Enough of this foolishness... I am Ghirahim, demon lord!” The fury in those words was probably the most Link had heard coming from the demon, it sent a weird satisfying thrill through his body. The sight of his enemy lying on his front, body shaking with rage and humiliation at his defeat, the hylian just stared, panting, adrenaline still rushing through him.

“It shouldn’t matter how powerful your sword is, you’re still nothing!” Ghirahim shifted, stretching out his arms in front of him as they glowed purple with dark magic. 

“Not just a human… a human child! And yet you prevail!” 

Link felt a touch offended, he wasn’t, in any way, a child, but who knew how old this demon was, most mortals would probably seem like children to him in age, maybe this was just some weird way of calling him dumb or naive.

Ghirahim’s hands glowed brighter and the hylian could feel the magic he was conjuring up intensify, he had to stop whatever spell this was. The demon was clearly a sore loser and sore losers were like cornered animals, dangerous and unpredictable.

Link sprinted across the room towards the demon, eyes fixed on his glowing hands. He leaped into the air and without thinking about whether it would work or not he performed his finishing strike, stabbing down with all his strength and, surprisingly, his sword pierced through Ghirahim’s skin, through both his hands and deep into the rocky floor below.

The furious roar that followed almost made Link lose his grip on the goddess sword, almost.

He was bent over Ghirahim, body flush against the weirdly cold back and he could feel every pained shudder and twitch coming from the demon’s body. Link’s breath hitched.

“Youu- disgusting ...you, how _dare_ you…” The hisses coming from Ghirahim hardly seemed like they came from anything resembling a human. “My beautiful skin… my perfect hands…”

Link strengthened his grip on the sword, the shudders from the body beneath him grew more violent and he was sure Ghirahim was about to somehow rip his hands free and violently throw him off. He grit his teeth, pressing closer to the other’s back, using all his weight to try to get the demon to stay still. The hero felt so hot all of a sudden, this _was_ the Fire Sanctuary of course but he felt as if the temperature had suddenly risen way beyond what it had been, even Ghirahim’s strange cold body under him didn’t seem to help. He’d clearly been hurt more in the fight than he’d thought, the heat was probably from exhaustion.

The demon lord suddenly went still, angry hisses stopping completely. Link could feel himself letting out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in. He felt so unbearably hot his head was spinning.

“You…” Ghirahim’s voice didn’t sound quite as deranged as it had moments prior, Link couldn’t place the tone. “Filthy…”

The body underneath bucked and Link gasped way louder than he should have. Ghirahim gave a low huff and slowly turned his head enough to look at the hylian on top of him.

“Who would have thought the Goddess’ pure hero could get _this_ worked up over violence…” Ghirahim had something resembling a smirk on his lips, his expression seemed a bit crazed still, Link’s breath hitched again and he blinked a few times in confusion.

“Go on then, claim your prize~” The demon’s expression softened a little, eyes half lidded. He licked his lips, watching Link with an expression that sent even more strange shivers through the hylian.

“P...prize?” Link managed to stutter out after a moment, he honestly wasn’t sure what the hell Ghirahim was talking about, it was hard to think right now.

“Yes, prize, I’m quite the catch so get on with it already Skychild~” The demon was purring now and Link wondered what had brought this sudden change in his demeanor, he still had a sword sticking through his hands that he’d seemed pretty upset about a moment ago.

“...if you’re waiting for me to beg I’m not going to, _fool_ !” With that last word Ghirahim bucked his hips up against Link’s crotch and _suddenly_ everything made sense. 

With a horrified cry Link scrambled backwards and tumbled off of the demon. Ghirahim just snorted as the hylian stared down at himself, at the impressive bulge in his pants in complete and utter disbelief.

“Hey now, don’t tell me you’ve never had a boner before, you’re going to make me sad…” The pitiful tone snapped Link out of his dumb stare and he was about to reply that of course this wasn’t the first time he’d been aroused but the words died on his tongue at the sight, when had he… lifted his hips up like that? 

He’d never wanted to actually admit it but Link _did_ find Ghirahim quite pleasing to look at, the constant sultry look in his eyes, the perfectly styled hair and shiny white lips, that tall slender, yet toned body, those long legs and that perfect...round... _ass_.

Link licked his lips, Ghirahim said something but the hylian was busy staring at that absolutely lovely ass in front of him. He noted to his satisfaction that at least he wasn’t the only one sporting a tent between his legs, of course the demon was turned on as well, he’d always been a bit _too_ touchy feely with the hero, well, this time Link could touch him back.

Slowly reaching out, Link bit his lower lip, this was probably a very, _very_ bad idea, he had a sacred flame to find, a world to save, but hey, he had what he needed to save it _from_ right here, quivering with need in front of him, he could probably indulge himself just a little.

Ghirahim bucked his hips up again with a small impatient hiss when Link finally touched him.

“Infuriating little weakling, where’s that fire you had before!?” Ghirahim wiggled his hips and flexed his fingers like he wanted nothing more than to tear himself free and throttle Link. The hylian’s lips curled up into a small amused smile, so needy, he squeezed the cheek in his hand properly and was rewarded with another hiss.

“You’re hardly in a position to talk to me like that!” Link finally said, rubbing the soft material under his hand with his thumb.

“I can free myself anytime I want to and _tear_ you to bits you _stupid- AH!_ ” Ghirahim’s body jolted and Link withdrew his hand in shock over that rather… extreme reaction. There had been this odd wet spot forming on the fabric covering Ghirahim’s crotch, not where his tent was so Link had been curious and poked it. To his surprise his finger had gone way further than he thought it would, like there was some kind of a hole there and that had gotten him the earlier reaction from the demon.

“What do you think you’re _doing_ !?” The demon hissed. “Shoving your finger inside while I’m not even done talking, so _rude_!” Link could hear his voice shaking just a little bit and he could swear his own cock twitched in response, he looked down at his crotch with an accusatory glare for a second before bringing his attention back up.

“Inside… where?? Your ...um… ass should be up here!” Link brought his hand up to where he meant, between the demon’s cheeks and, well there was definitely also an opening under the fabric there, very tight, but there. The hero looked more confused than ever.

“F-fucking… dumbass nn...” Ghirahim groaned and lifted his hips higher. “Inside my pussy obviously, have you _really_ never done this before?” The demon turned his head again and glared at the hero.

Link’s lips pressed together into a line and he awkwardly looked away. He hadn’t had sex with anyone no, but he had read about it and pleasured himself alone, he knew that if you had a dick, which the demon obviously did if the bulge was anything to go by, you usually didn’t also have a vagina. Maybe... the book was wrong?

“I… know what I’m doing…” He mumbled and Ghirahim scoffed.

“I can’t believe I’m actually letting a witless little fool like you do this to me!” The demon was wriggling, trying to free his hands. “Clearly you’re in way over your head and I do not have time for this nonsen- AH!”

Link couldn’t help but snort, stopping the demon mid-sentence like this was kind of fun.

“Did you… just…slap my ass?” Ghirahim was hissing again and pulling harder at his hands in his attempts to free them, Link slapped him again, his other cheek, harder this time and got a nice little groan out of it.

“I said I _know_ what I’m doing!” Link declared, it wasn’t entirely true but he wasn’t going to let the demon go just like that. “You said I should claim my prize or something like that so I’m gonna do that!”

Ghirahim, just stared back at Link, looking, amusingly enough, absolutely at a loss for words. Link gave his ass another smack just for good measure (earning another nice little groan) and then moved to fiddle with his sash, removing it without too much difficulty.

Thankfully the bodysuit Ghirahim was wearing seemed to be a two piece, Link wasn’t sure how he’d otherwise remove it, well, the demon seemed to be able to magically remove his clothes but he probably needed his hands for that.

“Nice to see that fire from earlier is back...ah-” Ghirahim shuddered as Link pulled his pants down exposing the demon’s privates. His dick was indeed fully erect and his pussy was absolutely _dripping._ With the pants gone the fluids leaked downwards, down Ghirahim’s dick to mix with his precum at the tip. Link needed a moment to just take in the sight.

“So?” Ghirahim chimed. “You gonna just stare uselessly all day or-gck!” Link smacked him again. He rubbed at the spot he’d struck, the demon’s skin was so soft, almost impossibly so, definitely too perfect to be human, but… hadn’t his skin been way harder than that when they’d been fighting? Could he just outright control the hardness of his skin for some reason? 

Link moved his hand, thumb stroking up the wet folds of Ghirahim’s pussy before pushing in between them. His other thumb joined on the other side and he spread the demon open. He could feel Ghirahim’s body twitching under his touch, could hear his impatient pants, at least he’d stopped whining for now. Link found he quite enjoyed teasing him like this and he was going to take his time, even if just to irritate the demon lord further.

Another small blob of fluid had formed from Ghirahim’s hole and it was starting it’s way downwards. Link watched it for a moment before leaning in and catching it with his tongue, it tasted a bit odd but not unpleasant. He could feel the demon tense up as he made contact and the hiss he made when Link trailed his tongue upwards seemed to go straight into his still concealed cock, making it throb with need.

Link circled the opening with his tongue for a few moments, listening to the needy hisses it got him and then he dipped inside as far as he could go, the hisses turned to quiet curses and moans. One of those moans might have actually been from Link, he wasn’t sure.

The hylian continued exploring Ghirahim’s insides with his tongue for a bit longer, making sure to lick and prod his tongue into any and all spots he could reach, it was too bad his it wasn’t as long as the demon’s… wait, was he really thinking this?

One more lick over a spot that had earned Link a particularly loud moan and he withdrew, unable to hold himself back any longer. Letting go of Ghirahim’s slick folds, the hero reached down to undo his pants and finally free his absolutely painfully hard cock. As it sprung free and rose to it’s full size he briefly wondered how he had managed not to touch himself at all until now, Ghirahim was just _that_ mesmerizing it seemed.

“Hh... hh...are you _finally_ …” Ghirahim groaned as Link rose up a little higher and touched the tip of his cock to the demon’s. He rubbed them together a few times before going higher, sliding his cock up the underside of Ghirahim’s and then up towards his dripping wet entrance. He could feel the demon trying to push himself backwards onto the length but Link didn’t enter him quite yet.

“You want this?” The hylian said teasingly and rubbed the tip against the rim of Ghirahim’s hole.

“S-seriously?” The demon turned his head again to give Link his nastiest glare but any threat level was instantly nullified by how flushed his face was, the hero’s grin widened considerably at the state he’d gotten his enemy into, was it bad to be enjoying this so much? Probably. Was he going to keep enjoying this regardless? Definitely.

“You’ve been kinda rude to me so I’m feeling like you should be making up for that and asking me nicely if you want me to continue.” Link rubbed his tip against the demon a little bit harder.

“You’re _seriously_ doing this you absolute little brat!” Ghirahim spat and Link could see him shaking with fury, it was kind of cute in this situation. “I told you already I do not beg!”

“Asking nicely isn’t begging, but, now that you’ve mentioned it…” Link tapped his chin like he was fake-thinking. “I would definitely prefer you to beg.”

As he said that Link gave Ghirahim’s ass a few pats like one would pat a well behaved Remlit and the demon exploded into a raging fit, hissing at Link like a ...not well behaved Remlit.

“You’re mocking me _child_ , I will rip you into pieces and feed them to my demon army before I do the same to everyone you love and GAH-” Link smacked his ass as hard as he could and he briefly saw a red hand shaped mark form on the cheek before it seemed to heal.

“Shut. Up.” Link growled and leaned further over the demon, grabbing a fistful of his hair and yanking his head back. Uncharacteristic for him maybe but Ghirahim needed to stop threatening the people Link cared about. 

“I could just leave you know, leave you here like this with your pants down.” Link was hissing now. He wasn’t _going_ to leave of course, as nasty as Ghirahim was he didn’t deserve to be left helpless like that and besides, the hero needed the sword that was currently keeping him put. The threat seemed to work somewhat though, the angry shaking underneath him lessened.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Ghirahim scoffed, he didn’t sound quite as furious as he had moments ago though. “You still haven’t gotten your pleasure yet, you’re _way_ too into this to just leave.”

Very true, Link wordlessly let go of the demon’s hair and shifted a bit so he was lined back up with Ghirahim’s entrance, resuming his teasing around the rim.

“As I thought.” The demon chuckled and suddenly Link thrust his hips forward with a grunt, pushing himself fully inside in one go, Ghirahim outright _howled_.

“Nn… tight…” The hero moaned into the back of the demon’s neck, he was flush against his body again, one arm around Ghirahim’s chest, holding his chest and the other on his hip. The demon was tense, breathing ragged and Link could see he had his forehead pressed into the ground.

He moaned again, Ghirahim felt so good around him, that warm (probably the only part of his body that was warm) walls squeezed around the hero’s throbbing cock and he almost felt like he could climax from just _being_ inside him. This was the first time he’d been inside anyone like this, who knew it could feel so good.

“You.” Ghirahim finally spoke again, voice shaky, Link could feel his hips moving under him impatiently. “You are absolutely _insufferable_.”

“Hey, you asked for it!” Link huffed, moving his hips a little but still keeping himself fully inside the demon lord. He’d kind of messed up here by giving Ghirahim what he wanted before he’d gotten him to beg and he felt a little bit disappointed in himself. The hero had been getting impatient himself though and the demon’s pussy stretching around his cock made up for the mistake.

Link finally moved his hips backwards, pulling his cock out until only the tip remained inside and then he thrust in again, the moan Ghirahim gave him in return had him repeating the motion, again and again, until he had a slow, even rhythm going.

“Go harder...skychild~” Ghirahim groaned as he eagerly pushed backwards to meet Links’ thrusts, the hero giggled at the dumb nickname, it was kind of sweet in a way, especially coupled with how much the demon seemed to be enjoying this.

“How about you ask nicely?” Link purred and gave a particularly hard thrust, met with a yelp, before resuming his earlier, softer pace.

“I am nn... not begging!” Ghirahim hissed then groaned in irritation. “Do that again!”

“You know what to do.” The hero hummed, content with the slower pace for now, it meant he could feel every twitch and spasm around his cock extra well as he pushed in and out of the demon.

Ghirahim hissed again and Link could feel him starting to shake, was he gonna throw another angry tantrum?

“Would you…” The demon began through gritted teeth. “... be so kind and **_fuck me properly already!?_ **”

There was a moment of silence and then Link burst out laughing. That was the worst “nice” request he’d ever gotten, but hey, at least Ghirahim was _trying_ so he supposed had to give him what he wanted. 

The demon had started furiously cursing Link for _daring_ to laugh at him but the curses soon turned to moans as the hylian thrust harder and quicker into him.

“Yesss like that, ahh~” Ghirahim was quick to match Link’s pace, pushing backwards against him ever more eagerly than he had before. “Harderrr~”

Link raised an eyebrow but obliged, shifting for a better angle then slamming into the demon as hard as he could. The absolutely obscene moans Ghirahim was making at this point, the wet noises coming from every thrust were making Link’s head spin and he feared he wasn’t going to be able to last much longer, his climax had been building for a while but it was getting unbearably close now.

In a last ditch effort to outlast the demon Link moved his hands, one to Ghirahim’s ass and the other to his cock, both at once he stuck a finger up the back entrance and squeezed the demon’s length hard, the result was instantaneous. The body beneath Link went rigid and Ghirahim cried out as he came all over the hero’s hand, his walls squeezing down on the cock inside him like a vice.

Link followed almost immediately with an equally loud cry of pleasure. He kept up the thrusts the best he could, his hips honestly seemed like they were moving in their own at this point, as he rode out his orgasm, spilling his entire load deep inside his demon rival.

\--

It was a while before either of them moved again, Ghirahim shifted under Link and gave a pleased hum. Link meanwhile only managed to move his head a bit so he could see the demon face properly, smirking back at him.

“Hmm, for your first go at this I suppose I’ll say it was acceptable~” Ghirahim purred and Link rolled his eyes, a small smirk creeping onto his face as well.

“You were howling louder than a Remlit in heat.” Link said and raised an eyebrow, Ghirahim awkwardly cleared his throat in response.

“I uh… didn’t want you to feel entirely useless…” The demon turned his head away from Link so he was looking forward again. He hadn’t been quick enough to hide his face though, Link could see it getting even redder than it was before.

“Huh, I didn’t think you could be so nice~” Link laughed and finally got his body to move, leaning backwards he couldn’t help but stare at the demon’s privates again. The sight of his cum slowly leaking out of Ghirahim almost made him hard again.

“Shut it, skychild!” The demon hissed, his body was wiggling again. “Are you going to free me already? You had your fun and you’re gonna need your sword back, am I right?”

Link didn’t answer right away, he wanted to watch the mess he’d made inside Ghirahim for a little bit longer.

“Uh, I guess?” The hero slowly stood up and tore his eyes away from the demon’s crotch. “Promise you won’t try anything funny!”

“Tch, I have better things to do than play with you Skychild.” Link raised an amused eyebrow at the answer but then bent down to grab his sword and, with some difficulty, he yanked it out of the ground and out of Ghirahim’s hands.

The demon flexed his fingers a few times then snapped them, disappearing into a flash of diamonds then reappearing on a ledge near the ceiling of the room. His pants were back up but the wet spot he’d made earlier was still there, his legs also seemed a little bit shaky, Link couldn’t help but smirk in satisfaction at that.

“You have escaped with your miserable little life for now.” Ghirahim said dramatically. “I’m letting you go only cause I have places to be and I have spent _far_ too much time entertaining your dirty little fantasies. Just know this will not happen again!”

With another snap of his fingers Ghirahim was gone yet Link’s gaze lingered on the spot where he had been, he absolutely wanted this to happen again, he _did_ still need to get Ghirahim to properly beg next time after all.

“Master, will we be retrieving the sacred flame now?” Link jumped at the voice with a loud yelp, tripping over his own feet and landing flat on his face.

“Master… are you alright? You usually don’t startle like that.”

“F-Fi…” Link mumbled and slowly rose up to sit before he awkwardly pulled up his trousers. “Fi you uh… you were here? ...O-of course you were here… you saw all that...?”

“Affirmative, it would have been difficult for me to not see everything as I was the means of which you used to restrain the demon lord.” Fi replied in her usual monotone though Link could swear he saw the tiniest hint of a curled up lip on her face, he really wanted to leave the room right about now and jump into some lava.

“L-listen I uh… don’t know what that was... it just… kind of...happened…” Link smiled awkwardly up at his companion whose expression remained the same.

“You effectively subdued your enemy and established your dominance, you performed admirably.” Link just blinked up at her in absolute bewilderment, she… did understand what he’d just done right?

“I’m uh… glad you… think so?” He slowly got up, and fixed his hat, sheathing the goddess sword on his back. Fi was still watching him.

“Please uh... don’t mention this to anyone.”

“Affirmative.”

Link nodded and made his way to the next chamber, he still had a quest to finish, he’d run into Ghirahim again.

Hopefully.


End file.
